Crazy Clown
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Kimi ni sugata KUREIJII KURAUN. Cheshire benci sirkus. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi alasannya untuk membencinya. Oneshot, second fic, my first songfic and fic in this fandom. R&R?


My first songfic is my first fic in this fandom.

Warning:

Rated M for mature contents. Not mesum contents.

Bloody, ooc (maybe)

Disclaimer:

Pandora Hearts© Jun Mochizuki

Crazy Clown [song]© Vocaloid [Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito]

Crazy Clown [story]© Queliet Kuro Shiroyama

**Crazy Clown**

Di Leveiyu, terdapat sebuah sekolah bernama Leveiyu High yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para bangsawan besar. Di belakang sekolah itu ada sebuah bukit kecil dengan pohon apel yang berdiri tegak ditengahnya. Dan di bawahnya, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kemerah-merahan. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada yang menyerupai telinga kucing dengan poni yang menutupi area mata bagian kananya. Dialah Cheshire. Murid kelas 2 SMA di Leveiyu High itu tertidur di bawah rimbunnya pohon apel. Hari yang cerah adalah waktu yang pas untuk Cheshire melakukan 'Cat Nap'. Sayang tidurnya itu terganggu oleh suara angin yang menerpa daun-daun di pohon itu. Cheshire terbangun.

"Ng? Ini… jam berapa ya?" gumamnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata kirinya yang berwarna merah. Satu-satunya mata yang ia punya.

Cheshire berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan pohon itu. Benar saja, beberapa saat setelahnya, bel masuk berbunyi.

_Sakamichi korogeochiru_

_Yoku ureta akai ringo_

_Konagona ni kudakete tsubureru_

_A ripe red apple_

_Rolls down the hillside_

_And smashes into tiny bits_

Angin kembali berhembus dan kembali menerpa pohon apel tempat Cheshire tertidur. Daunnya saling bergesekan dan membuat suara-suara aneh. Apel-apel merah yang menggantung ikut bergoyang. Sesaat, angin berhembus lebih kencang. Membuat rambut Cheshire—lebih—berantakan.

"Ukh… Angin itu membuat rambut Cheshire berantakan!" keluhnya.

Cheshire terus melangkah. Namun, ia segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Menoleh ke arah pohon apel itu. Terlihat sebuah apel menggelinding menuruni bukit. Melewati Cheshire, kemudian—entah bagaimana—hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Cheshire hanya menatap serpihan itu dengan tatapan dingin-polosnya, kemudian kembali melangkah.

_Mizuumi oyogi mawaru_

_Shinikaketa aoi sakona_

_Awa wo haki mizu ni takeyuku_

_A freshly dead blue fish_

_Swims around the lake_

_Spitting bubbles, then sinks into the water_

Cheshire berjalan menuju halaman belakang bagian dalam. Di halaman tersebut, terdapat sebuah air mancur (fountain) kecil. Cheshire berhenti sejenak dan duduk di tepi air mancur itu. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah ikan biru yang mengambang terbalik.

"Ikan mati?" gumamnya.

"Kasihan sekali…" Cheshire menggulung lengan seragamnya. Saat Cheshire hendak mengambil ikan itu, ikan itu tiba-tiba meloncat dan berenang mengitari kolam air mancur itu.

Cheshire kaget dan bingung.

"Rasanya… ikan ini tadi mati…" gumamnya lagi.

Ikan itu terus berenang mengitari kolam sampai ia berhenti di depan Cheshire, mengeluarkan gelembung dari mulutnya, dan tenggelam ke dasar kolam. Cheshire hanya menampakan ekspresi kosong. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Di kelas XII-A—kelas Cheshire—terdengar suara anak-anak yang ribut.

"Eh, katanya, Liam-sensei sedang rapat!" seru seorang anak berambut coklat panjang dengan kepangan kecil di kedua sisinya.

"Yang benar? Kau tidak bohong, kan, Alice?" tanya anak lain yang berambut emas dan bermata hijau.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Oz?" balas gadis yang dipanggil Alice itu.

"Yey! Berarti kita bisa main, dong? Ini kan pelajaran terakhir?" ucap bocah bernama Oz itu dengan sangat bersemangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita bolos? Murid-murid Latowidge kan lagi libur!" serunya kemudian.

"Pasti kau mau ajak adikmu ya?" tanya Alice penuh dengan hawa kebencian.

"Yah, boleh, kan? Lagi pula, dia ada di rumah." Oz mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan menekan beberapa tombol pada keypadnya.

Selagi Oz sedang asyik-asyiknya menghubungi adiknya, Eida, pintu kelas terbuka dan semua langsung bergegas menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Oz langsung memutuskan hubungan telponnya sebelum diangkat oleh Eida. Gilbert yang sedang berada di alam mimpi terbangun. Vincent masih tetap asyik dengan aktivitasnya—menggunting boneka kelinci. Sedangkan Echo dan Sharon yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku—Echo dengan buku sejarahnya dan Sharon dengan novel cintanya—tidak menggurbis kejadian itu. Setelah pengorbanan Oz untuk memutuskan telpon sebelum Eida menjawab, munculah sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan yang disusul dengan keluhan Oz.

"Yaah! Kukira Liam-sensei yang datang!"

"Darimana saja kau Chesha?" tanya Alice yang kemudian duduk diatas meja Oz.

"Ng? Tidur siang." Cheshire yang masih bingung akan sikap Oz hanya menjawab pertanyaan Alice singkat.

"Oh, pantas dari tadi tidak kelihatan." ucap Alice sambil memainkan kakinya.

"Huh! Gara-gara kau, waktuku untuk menelpon Eida tadi jadi terbuang percuma!" gerutu Oz.

"Bukan salah Cheshire. Telpon lagi saja." kata Cheshire datar.

"Ah, benar juga!" oz kembali bersemangat. Sambil tersenyum, ia kembali menelpon Eida.

Truut

Truut

Truut

Klek

"Halo?" terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Eida! Dengar! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada pelajaran, bagaimana kalau kita pergi main?" tanya Oz dengan berbunga-bunga.

"Eh? Main? Boleh saja, kak! Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Hmm… tunggu sebentar! Jangan tutup telponnya!" Oz menutupi ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hei! Ada yang mau ikut aku bolos tidak?" teriak Oz.

"He? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" seru Alice.

"Fufufu… boleh juga…" Vincent menyahut sambil—masih—menggunting-gunting boneka kelincinya.

"Kalau Oz ikut, aku ikut!" seru Gil dengan lantang.

"Ajang bolos masal? Baiklah…" sahut Echo tanpa melepaskan pandanganya pada buku sejarah yang ia baca.

"Bolos? Tidak masalah…" Sharon menutup novelnya.

"Hei, Chesha! Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Alice pada Cheshire yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ng? Boleh-boleh saja." jawab Cheshire.

"Sip!" seru Oz yang kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Aku, Alice, Gil, Vincent, Sharon, Echo, Cheshire! Apa kau mau mengajak temanmu?" lanjut Oz pada Eida.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, kebetulan aku sedang bersama Eliot dan Reo. Aku ajak saja mereka berdua. Boleh, kan, kak?" tanya Eida.

KREK

"'Krek'? Suara apa itu?" tanya Alice sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Oz sedang menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan sebuah retakan kecil.

"Tuan Oz?" sapa Sharon yang ada disebelahnya.

Sesaat, mereka dapat merasakan aura membunuh disekeliling Oz.

"Ei… da… kau… sedang bersama Eliot Nightray? Bukannya… kau sedang di rumah?" tanya Oz sedikit terbata-bata.

"Eh? Iya… Aku sedang di café yang tidak jauh dari sekolah kakak. Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar katanya di sini ada sirkus keliling? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Eida berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sirkus? Hmm… baiklah…" ucap Oz, yang telah melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah, kak… Kami akan kesana sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" seru Eida yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

"Eh? 'KAMI'?" Oz berteriak pada telponya.

"Percuma saja Oz… Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan saja?" Gil berusaha menenangkan Oz.

"Eidaaaaa!" Oz menangis berguling-guling. Yah, dia memang sangat sayang pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu Oz! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Alice sambil menginjak punggung Oz dengan kaki kananya dan menyilangkan tanganya.

"Nona Alice benar. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Sharon sambil tersenyum.

"Iya… iya… ayo Nona Echo! Gilbert!" seru Oz sambil berusaha berdiri.

Mereka pun meninggalkan murid lain di kelas. Murid-murid lain tidak mempedulikan mereka. Karena Oz cs sudah terkenal di sekolah itu. Saat Alice melangkah melewati pintu, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kedalam kelasnya.

"Chesha? Kau jadi ikut, kan?" tanya Alice pada Cheshire yang masih duduk sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ah, iya!" Cheshire segera berdiri dan menyusul yang lain.

Cheshire berjalan paling belakang. Cheshire sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai. Apalagi sirkus. Tempat ramai nan berisik itu tidak cocok untuknya yang menyukai ketenangan. Dan jujur saja, dia belum pernah pergi ke sirkus sebelumnya.

"Ng… Alice…" panggil Cheshire pada orang yang berjalan didepanya itu.

"Apa?" sahut Alice yang kemudian berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Cheshire.

"Sirkus itu seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Kau belum pernah ke sirkus ya?" Alice balik bertanya dan hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan kecil dari Cheshire.

"Sirkus itu… hm… bagaimana menjelaskanya ya? Aku hanya pernah kesana sekali waktu kecil. Dan aku sudah mulai lupa…" Alice meletakan telunjuknya di pipinya.

"Yang aku ingat, sirkus itu berisik dan penuh dengan badut!" lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan mulai melangkah menyusul yang lain. Cheshire tidak puas jika hanya mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Namun, ia malas bertanya dengan yang lain. Bukan karena ada masalah atau semacamnya. Tapi karena Cheshire hanya dekat dengan Alice. Dan dia bisa bergabung dengan Oz cs karena Alice dekat dengan Oz. Dan Oz cs yang mendekatinya.

"Ah, itu Eida!" seru Oz yang berada di depan dengan tiba-tiba. Oz segera berlari menghampiri adik kesayanganya itu. Yang lain pun menyusul.

"Kakak!" seru Eida dengan riang.

"Wah, rupanya semua sudah berkumpul." ucap Sharon yang berjalan di belakang Oz.

"Jadi ini sirkus keliling itu?" gumam Vincent sambil memandangi tenda besar bergaris merah-kuning yang berdiri di depanya.

"Oke! Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita beli tiketnya!" seru Oz dengan semangat.

"Hmm… Aku, Oz, Nona Eida, Echo, Vince, Nona Sharon, kelinci bodoh, Cheshire… lalu Eliot juga Reo… 10 orang ya?" Gil mulai menghitung.

"APA? DASAR GANGGANG LAUT!" amarah Alice meledak saat Gil memanggilnya 'kelinci bodoh' –seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah… 10 ya? Biar Reo yang membeli tiketnya." Eliot berusaha membuat suasana menjadi terkendali. Namun, ia malah membuatnya semakin parah saat Reo membalas perkataanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Eliot? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang beli?" ucap Reo datar.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kau pelayanku, dan pelayan harus menuruti semua perintah majikanya!" sifat blak-blakan Eliot mulai keluar.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyuruhku seenaknya. Jangan manja." bantah Reo –tetap dengan nada datar.

Pertengkaran Gil-Alice dan Eliot-Reo semakin menjadi-jadi. Cheshire yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah… biar Cheshire yang beli…" katanya dengan sukarela.

Pertengkaran itu pun terhenti. Cheshire berjalan menuju loket dan kembali dengan 10 lembar tiket di tanganya. Mereka pun mengambil jatah tiket masing-masing.

"Sebelum masuk, bagaimana kalau cari makanan dulu? Aku lapar!" seru Alice.

"Benar juga! Kalau tidak ada cemilan rasanya kurang…" tambah Gil.

"Makanan ringan yang ada di area sirkus adalah permen kapas dan popcorn." jelas Echo dengan wajah-tanpa-ekspresinya.

"Eh? Tidak ada daging?" tanya Alice dengan polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, Alice…" jawab Sharon dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku cuma mau daging! Oz! Carikan aku daging segera!" perintah Alice pada Oz.

"Eh? Tapi nanti pertunjukanya…" gerutu Oz yang disela oleh Alice.

"Aku tidak peduli! Carikan aku daging SEGERA!" seru Alice dengan penekanan di kata 'SEGERA'.

"Ah… baiklah… Ayo, Gil!" kata Oz meninggalkan rombonganya dan pergi mencari daging sambil menarik lengan Gil.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku juga?" dan mereka pun segera hilang dari pandangan.

Mereka pun berpencar. 15 menit kemudian, mereka kembali dangan bawaan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah dapat popcorn dan cola… bagaimana kalau kita sekarang masuk? Yang lain juga sudah dapat cemilan, kan?" tanya Sharon pada yang lain.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan benda manis yang terbuat dari gula pasir yang diberi warna dan digiling dengan mesin khusus (baca=permen kapas)." jelas Echo sambil membawa beberapa batang permen kapas ditanganya.

"Aku, Eliot, dan Reo juga sudah dapat makanan dan minuman ringan. Tuan Vincent juga sudah dapat, kan?" tanya Eida.

"Yah, bawaan Echo cukup untuk kami berdua. Berarti tinggal Oz, Gil, dan…" mereka semua terdiam lalu menoleh ke sesosok laki-laki berambut acak-acakan. Laki-laki itu terlihat kebingungan melihat teman-temanya menoleh ke arahnya secara serentak.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Kau tidak beli apa-apa Chesha?" tanya Alice.

"Tidak… Cheshire tidak lapar…" jawabnya.

"Hmm… baiklah… tapi nanti kalau kau lapar, kau boleh mengambil makananku." ucap Alice yang disusul dengan anggukan teman-temanya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Cheshire.

"Yak! Baiklah! Ayo berangkat!" seru Alice membimbing pasukanya ke dalam tenda merah-kuning itu.

"Oh iya, Nona Eida, nanti tolong hubungi Oz, ya?" pinta Sharon pada Eida. Eida hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

_Omoshiro okashiku doukeshi wa kataru uso de katamerareta otogibanashi wo_

_The clown tells a strange and fascinating fairy tale, built up with lies_

Suasana di dalam tenda sangat ramai. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menonton sirkus itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah anak-anak. Cheshire tidak suka tempat seperti ini. Terlalu berisik. Cheshire terus mengikuti Alice yang membimbing teman-temanya mencari tempat duduk. Lalu, mereka pun duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan. Posisinya adalah Reo, Eliot, Eida, kosong (untuk Oz), Alice, Cheshire, Sharon, kosong (untuk Gil), dan Vincent yang memangku Echo. Cheshire awalnya merasa tenang-tenang saja. Namun, saat lampu mulai di padamkan, Cheshire merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Namun Cheshire berusaha membuang perasaan itu dan –berusaha- menikmati pertunjukan.

"Wah! Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Oz yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Vincent.

"Cepat juga kau!" seru Alice.

"Kami lari tahu!" jelas Oz sambil menyerahkan bungkusan dagingnya pada Alice dan duduk di antara Eida dan Alice.

"Tenang saja Tuan Oz, Gilbert, pertunjukanya baru saja dimulai." jelas Sharon sambil tersenyum ramah –seperti biasa.

Oz menghela nafas dan segera memusatkan penglihatan dan pendengaranya pada panggung berbentuk kotak di hadapannya.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai dengan kemunculan seorang 'pierrot' wanita berambut putih yang mengenakan gaun serba warna putih. Dengan banyak ikatan dan pita pada gaunnya. Pierrot itu mengenakan topeng putih dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Matanya menunjukan kesedihan. Namun mulutnya tersenyum lebar. Ia bercerita tentang 'fairy tale' yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Cerita aneh dan menakjubkan itu membuat anak-anak semakin penasaran.

Kurutta youna AKURODION no oto onaka wa kakaete kanyaku wa warau

The frenzied sounds of the accordion, and the audience splitting their sides with laughter

Setelah selesai bercerita, muncul badut lain. Badut dengan rambut emas yang dikepang. Mengenakan semacam jubah berwarna hijau. Badut itu pun mengenakan topeng putih. Namun ekspresinya berbeda dengan badut yang pertama, ekspresi senang dengan senyum yang lebar. Badut itu memainkan sebuah akordion. Meramaikan suasana dengan melakukan hal-hal yang lucu –tapi tidak bagi Cheshire. Membuat penonton memenuhi tenda dengan tawa mereka. Cheshire sama sekali tidak tertawa. Padahal teman-temanya yang lain tertawa senang. Echo pun terlihat sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai kedua pipinya terlihat memerah. Cheshire tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku badut itu. Memainkan akordion di atas bola lalu terjatuh.

_Apanya yang lucu? Hanya melukai diri sendiri saja._

Gumamnya dalam hati.

_Itsuwari kosa ga hontou no sugata sa shinjitsu wa hai ni umoreteku_

_Deception takes the form of truth, and the truth is buried in ash_

Kemudian, pierrot putih itu kembali menceritakan sebuah 'fairy tale' -yang Cheshire suka- sambil membakar kertas. Tapi pierrot itu merubah alurnya.

Pierrot itu terus menipu penonton yang sebagian besar adalah anak-anak. Seakan ia mengubur kebenaran dalam abu yang tercipta dari kertas yang ia bakar. Cheshire tidak suka dengan pierrot itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa membencinya –entah kenapa. Rasanya aneh.

"Pierrot itu aneh…" ucap Cheshire dengan suara pelan yang di dengar oleh Sharon.

"Ada apa Cheshire?" tanya Sharon pada Cheshire yang tampak bosan dengan pertunjukanya.

Cheshire menggeleng dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pierrot wanita berambut putih itu.

"Aduh… aku ingin ke toilet…" ucap Alice tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ada-ada saja kau, Alice! Nanti kau ketinggalan ceritanya, lho!" seru Oz sambil mengembangkan senyum khasnya.

"Biar saja! Darurat!" Alice segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sendiri?" tanya Cheshire.

"Nona Sharon bisa mengantarmu…" lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku ini Alice sang B-Rabbit!" serunya sambil mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, lalu melesat mencari toilet.

"Ng… baiklah kalau tidak perlu…" gumam Cheshire dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pierrot putih yang menarik perhatianya.

_Engi wa itsushika atarimae ni nari PIERO wa hitorikiri de maigo_

_This performance somehow becomes the norm, and the pierrot is lost all alone_

Kini di sekeliling pierrot putih itu terdapat kabut tipis. Kabut itu perlahan-lahan menebal dan seolah menelan badut hijau disampingnya.

"Dry ice!" seru Echo dengan 'tampang pintar'nya.

Kemudian, pierrot putih itu berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

Seorang diri.

.

.

Di tengah panggung berkabut, lalu ikut menghilang.

_(Mada kizukanai no? Furimuite mina yo)_

_(You still haven't noticed? Just look behind you)_

Cheshire yang sedari tadi diam saja, tiba-tiba merasakan aura tidak enak di belakangnya.

_Hora kimi no ushiro niwa (Hora kimi no ushiro niwa)_

_Look out, right behind you is... (Look out, right behind you is...)_

Dan benar saja! Saat ia menoleh ke belakang…

_Hora kimi no ushiro niwa_

_Yami no naka waratteru_

_Look out, right behind you is.._

_Smiling in the darkness_

Dengan topengnya, tersenyum di gelapnya tenda sirkus.

_Chimamire no KUREIJII KURAUN_

_A blood-splattered Crazy Clown_

Sang pierrot putih sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

Dengan tubuhnya yang penuh cipratan darah.

Entah bagaimana, pierrot itu sudah berada di belakang Cheshire dengan berlumuran darah. Cheshire tersentak kaget dan spontan berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan topengnya putihnya yang bernoda darah, pierrot itu seakan menyeringai pada Cheshire.

"Ada apa Cheshire?" tanya Sharon.

Cheshire hanya diam. Menatap pierrot putih di hadapanya dengan wajah pucat. Sharon yang kebingungan, mulai menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Cheshire. Sharon terbelalak mendapati pierrot berambut putih panjang itu sudah berada di belakang kursi Cheshire. Tapi, dimata Sharon pierrot itu hanyalah pierrot biasa. Tidak ada noda sedikit pun ditubuhnya.

Oz dan yang lain tidak menyadari kalau pierrot itu sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Mereka sibuk bertepuk tangan. Entah apa yang terjadi disini. Tapi, perasaan tidak enak pada diri Cheshire kembali singgah.

"Hihihi… tidak usah takut! Aku kemari mencari sukarelawan…" pierrot putih itu tertawa kecil. Suara pierrot putih itu tidak asing bagi Cheshire. Namun, Cheshire tidak bisa mengingat suara itu.

"Ah, tuan berambut pirang, bisakah anda ikut denganku?" tanya sang pierrot putih sambil menjulurkan tangan pada Vincent dari belakang.

"Oh? Tentu saja!" seru Vincent. Echo berdiri untuk mempersilakan Vincent keluar dari kursinya, lalu Echo pun duduk kembali. Pierrot putih itu kemudian meninggalkan Oz cs dan pergi mencari sukarelawan lain.

"Cheshire?" sapa Sharon yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Ah?" Cheshire tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Nona pierrot itu sudah pergi." jelas Sharon sambil kembali duduk.

"I… iya…" Cheshire pun kembali duduk dengan wajah pucat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya.

_Namida wo nagashite doukeshi wa kataru yami ni homurareta kuni no rekishi wo_

_With tears flowing, the clown tells of a land entombed in darkness_

"Nah!" seru pierrot putih yang sudah kembali turun ke panggung bersama 4 sukarelawan.

"Sekarang para sukarelawan akan dibawa ke belakang panggung untuk diberi pengarahan!" lanjutnya sambil mempersilakan para sukarelawan itu untuk pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Sambil menunggu para sukarelawan kembali…" pierrot putih itu menundukan kepala. Meletakan tangan di wajahnya, dan melepas topeng tersenyum yang ia pakai. Dibalik topeng tersenyumnya, terdapat satu topeng lagi. Yaitu topeng putih dengan ekspresi menangis.

"Saya akan bercerita tentang sebuah tempat yang terkubur dalam kegelapan…" ucap pierrot putih dengan nada sendu.

_Kuzureta kowareta ORUKESUTORA niwadare hitori toshite kanyaku wa inai_

_The broken orchestra has not a single member in it's audience_

Alunan musik dari sebuah orkestra di sebelah panggung mengiringi cerita sang pierrot putih. Cheshire melihat kearah orkestra itu.

"?" alangkah terkejutnya Cheshire ketika melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang memainkan alat-alat orkestra itu. Alat-alat itu melayang seakan dipegang oleh pemainya. Dan berbunyi seakan dimainkan oleh pemainya.

_Sial! Kenapa Alice belum kembali?_

Gerutu Cheshire dalam hati. Niatnya untuk kabur bersama teman-temanya tertunda karena Alice belum kembali. Tiba-tiba, Sharon menggenggam tangan Cheshire dan meremasnya. Cheshire melirik ke arah Sharon. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang dan menikmati pertunjukan. Namun, wajahnya pucat. Cheshire kembali memusatkan pandanganya pada pierrot putih yang tengah bercerita. Kemudian, Cheshire berbisik pada Sharon sambil tetap memperhatikan pertunjukan.

"Kau melihatnya juga?"

Cheshire melirik ke arah Sharon dan mendapati gadis Rainsworth itu menangguk kecil.

"Kita harus tenang sampai Alice kembali. Lalu kita cari Vincent dan lari dari sini." bisiknya lagi.

Cheshire merasakan tangan Sharon mulai gemetar. Dan ia juga mendengar Sharon berbisik memanggil sebuah nama.

"Kak Xarks…"

Cheshire tahu orang itu. Dia adalah pelayan keluarga Rainsworth. Tapi semenjak nenek Sharon –Cheryl- sakit, ia ditugaskan untuk merawat neneknya itu. Cheshire berbisik kecil pada Sharon yang gemetaran.

"Tenang saja." bisiknya.

_Itsuwari koso ga hontou no yasashisa shinjitsu wa egao no uragawa_

_The deception becomes true kindness, and the truth hides behind the smiles_

Lagi-lagi penipuan. Semua yang diceritakan sang pierrot putih itu bohong! Namun, penipuan itu berubah menjadi kebaikan sejati saat sang pierrot putih memasang sebuah topeng dengan ekspresi mata senang dan senyum yang lebar, lalu, menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang menangis karena mendengar ceritanya. Dari balik bolongan mata melengkung itu, sang bocah melihat sebuah bola mata yang jernih -bola mata milik sang pierrot, dan berhenti menangis. Bocah itu tertawa, kemudian sang pierrot mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi. Bocah itu tertawa melihat topeng tersenyum sang pierrot. Sang pierrot putih mengembalikan anak itu pada orang tuanya dan kembali ke tengah panggung.

"Nah, sepertinya para sukarelawan sudah siap! Pertama, kita butuh tiga orang!" seru sang pierrot putih dengan riang.

Kemudian, keluarlah seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan warna mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, seorang laki-laki bertato di wajah bagian kirinya, dan seorang pria berambut merah panjang.

"Sekarang, acara akan diambil alih oleh teman saya!" sang pierrot putih merentangkan tangan kananya, menunjuk ke pojokan panggung kotak itu. Kemudian, dari sana munculah seorang badut berjubah hijau dan seorang lagi yang berjubah merah dengan rambut hitam bertopeng putih dengan ekspresi aneh. Matanya terlihat marah, namun mulutnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu!" seru pierrot putih. Membungkuk, lalu menghilang ke belakang panggung.

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita tanya dulu nama-nama pemberani ini!" seru badut berjubah hijau.

"Dimulai dari yang paling cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya sang badut hijau. Si badut merah sepertinya tidak pandai bicara layaknya badut hijau dan putih. Ia hanya berdiri di sudut panggung memandangi aktivitas sang badut hijau.

"Namaku Charlotte!" seru gadis pink itu.

"Waah! Nama yang bagus! Selanjutnya?" tanya sang badut hijau pada laki-laki bertato disebelah gadis itu.

"Fang." jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Sepertinya anda tidak banyak bicara? Baiklah, bagaimana dengan anda tuan? Siapa nama anda?" tanya sang badut hijau lagi pada pria berambut merah.

"Rufus Barma!" jawab pria itu.

"Wow! Keluarga Barma! Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai permainanya!" seru badut hijau. Ketiga orang yang telah diberi intruksi itu segera berbaring di atas alas yang telah disediakan.

"Nah, bawa masuk gajahnya!" seru badut hijau lagi.

_GLEK_

Cheshire dan Sharon mempererat genggaman mereka.

"Che… Cheshire… perasaanku tidak enak…" bisik Sharon.

"Pejamkan saja matamu!" Cheshire balas berbisik pada Sharon.

Sharon pun menuruti Cheshire dan memejamkan matanya.

_Engi wa itsushika mechakucha ni natte PIERO wa hitorikiri de sakebu_

_The performence suddenly gets out of hand, and the pierrot screams alone_

Seekor gajah besar bergading tajam pun masuk. Diatasnya, sang pierrot duduk sambil melambaikan tanganya. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton. Sang pierrot putih melompat turun dari gajah itu dan kembali ke belakang panggung. Sang badut merah pun mulai bergerak. Ia memerintahkan sang gajah untuk melangkahi sukarelawan-sukarelawan itu. Gajah itu dengan baik melangkahi para sukarelawan dan diberi tepukan tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Kemudian, sang badut merah itu mulai memberi intruksi selanjutnya. Fang, berbaring diantara kedua kaki gajah itu. Sang badut merah mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi, dan membantingnya kebawah. Seketika itu juga, sang gajah menduduki Fang hingga Fang terjepit. Bayangkan saja, ditindih oleh gajah sebesar itu? Tentu saja Fang tidak selamat. Saat sang gajah kembali berdiri, tubuh Fang sudah mengeluarkan isinya seperti usus, lambung, dan tidak lupa otak yang keluar dari kepala Fang. Cheshire terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Cheshire dengan spontan menggenggam tangan Sharon dengan sangat erat. Para penonton disana memberi tepukan yang meriah. Cheshire terlihat sangat pucat dan tanganya mulai gemetar.

"A… ada apa Cheshire?" tanya Sharon sambil sedikit membuka matanya.

"JANGAN LIHAT!" bentak Cheshire. Walaupun bentakan Cheshire keras, tidak akan terlalu terdengar akibat meriahnya penonton yang memberi tepukan pada badut-badut itu. Alhasil, Sharon melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu dan spontan berlindung ke pelukan Cheshire.

"KYAAAAA!" teriakan Sharon tidak terdengar oleh teman-temanya. Mereka malah sibuk memberi tepukan tangan dan sorakan pada para badut itu. Cheshire mendekap Sharon.

_Cepatlah kembali! ALICE!_

Cheshire berteriak dalam hati.

Badut merah itu masih melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memerintahkan sang gajah untuk menghampiri Rufus Barma. Kemudian, sang badut hijau memerintahkan Rufus untuk berdiri.

"Tuan, apakah akhir-akhir ini anda sering merasa sakit dibagian perut?" tanya badut hijau itu.

"Ya, benar! Kenapa anda bisa tahu?" Rufus bertanya balik pada sang badut.

"Saya hanya menebak!" seru badut itu. Kemudian, keluarlah sang pierrot putih sambil mendorong sebuah cermin dan meletakanya di hadapan Rufus Barma yang membelakangi penonton.

"Nah, silakan anda lihat sendiri penyebabnya!" sang badut hijau menjauhi Rufus.

Sang badut merah mulai memerintahkan sesuatu pada sang gajah besar. Kemudian, sang gajah berdiri agak jauh di belakang Rufus. Gajah itu berlari menerjang Rufus. Rufus tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia malah tersenyum menghadap cermin di hadapanya hingga…

ZRAAASH

Gading gajah itu menembus perut Rufus. Benda lunak berwarna pink kemerahan berhamburan disekitarnya. Kemudian, sang badut hijau dan sang badut merah menghampiri Rufus yang sudah tak bernyawa. Melepasnya dari gading gajah yang memerah, dan mendirikanya di depan cermin. Sang pierrot putih tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Rufus dan membersihkan cermin yang terkena cipratan darah dengan tanganya.

"Nah, tuan, sekarang anda bisa melihat isi perut anda." ucap sang pierrot.

Para penonton tertawa. Entah kenapa mereka tertawa begitu keras melihat kejadian itu. Kecuali, tentu saja Cheshire dan Sharon.

"Kita lanjutkan ke relawan ketiga!" seru sang badut hijau kemudian.

"Nona, karena anda satu-satunya relawan wanita, kami akan memberikan servis khusus! Nah, silakan!" serunya lagi sambil mempersilakan Charlotte berjalan ke arah sang gajah yang sedang berdiri.

Sang badut merah memerintahkan sang gajah untuk menekuk belalainya membentuk huruf 'U'.

"Anda di perbolehkan duduk di belalai Stomper yang manis ini!" sang badut membantu Charlotte naik ke atas belalai Stomper –si gajah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang badut hijau.

"Ahaha… menyenangkan sekali!" seru Charlotte sambil tertawa. Stomper mengayun-ayunkan belalainya sehingga Charlotte merasa seperti menaiki ayunan.

"Saya sangat senang anda berkata seperti itu!" sang badut hijau menatap partnernya –badut merah- dan memberi sebuah isyarat. Sang badut merah mengangguk lalu menepuk-nepuk kaki belakang Stomper. Akibatnya, ayunanya semakin kencang. Namun Charlotte malah tertawa semakin keras. Hingga akhirnya Stomper melemparkanya keatas. Charlotte yang terlempar masih terus tertawa sampai…

DUAK

.

.

Charlotte terjatuh kebawah.

Sekarang ia tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi untuk selamanya.

Para penonton memberi tepukan tangan yang meriah. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang tertawa. Kemudian sang badut hijau dan merah membungkuk dan kembali ke belakang panggung bersama Stomper.

"Akhirnya, kita hampir sampai pertunjukan puncak. Sebelum itu, izinkan saya melakukan sulap!" seru sang pierrot.

Sang badut hijau muncul dan mempersiapkan peralatan sulap untuk sang pierrot, lalu kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Nah, silakan, tuan sukarelawan terakhir!" dari balik tirai, munculah sesosok pria berambut pirang panjang.

_VINCENT?_

Cheshire terbelalak. Temannya itukah yang akan menjadi sukarelawan—bukan, KORBAN selanjutnya?

"Sharon… sepertinya… kita akan pergi tanpa Vincent…" bisik Cheshire.

"Apa?" Sharon melihat ke arah panggung dan benar apa kata Cheshire. Di atas panggung sudah ada Vincent, sang pierrot, sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang ditidurkan, dan sebuah gergaji. Air mata Sharon mulai tumpah.

"TUAN VINCENT!" Sharon berteriak sekeras mungkin dan teriakanya didengar oleh pierrot.

"Ah, nona! Anda sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah… mari kita mulai pertunjukanya!" seru sang pierrot.

Kemudian, Vincent berbaring di dalam sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang hanya memperlihatkan kepala dan kakinya saja. Kotak itu disangga oleh dua buah besi penyangga yang cukup kuat untuk menyangga kotak beserta isinya. Kemudian, sang pierrot mengambil gergaji.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN!" Cheshire berteriak. _Ini gila! Mana ada sirkus yang seperti ini? _Batinnya.

Sang pierrot putih itu mengacuhkan Cheshire dan melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mulai menggergaji kotak tempat Vincent berbaring.

"Hahaha… ini menyenangkan!" seru Vincent sambil tertawa.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Sharon mengambil harisen –entah darimana- dan memukulkanya pada kepala teman-temanya.

PLAK

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" seru Gilbert yang dipukul paling pertama.

Sharon terus memukul kepala teman-temanya hingga semua tersadar.

"Ukh… Lho? Cheshire? Ada apa? Kok mukamu pucat?" tanya Oz yang akhirnya sadar.

"ITU!" Cheshire menunjuk ke arah panggung. Oz menoleh dan terbelalak.

"VINCE!" teriak Gilbert yang juga menoleh ke arah panggung.

Diatas panggung, dari kotak yang digergaji oleh sang pierrot, mengalir darah segar. Gergaji itu sudah sampai tengah dan sepertinya mengenai tubuh Vincent. Vincent meronta-ronta. Tapi ekspresinya aneh. Dia senang, bahkan tertawa! Ekspresi wajah dan tindakannya sangat bertolak belakang.

"Hihi… Sabar! Sedikit lagi!" seru sang pierrot sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kini gergajinya sudah hampir membelah kotak itu menjadi dua.

"Kita sudah tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanya!" seru Eliot.

"Prioritas utama kita sekarang adalah melarikan diri!" sambung Reo.

Disebelah Gilbert, Echo hanya mematung.

"Nona Echo!" panggil Oz.

"Tuan Vincent…" gumam Echo.

"TUAN VINCENT!" teriakan Echo menggemparkan seisi tenda. Semua sempat terdiam. Sampai…

BRUG

.

Kotak tempat Vincent terbaring terbelah dua.

.

Begitu pula Vincent.

Pierrot itu tertawa keras. Sangat puas. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak.

Sang pierrot berteriak seorang diri. Teriakanya sangat nyaring. Hanya satu kata dari Cheshire untuk pierrot itu.

_GILA._

_(Mou kizuita desho? Me wo akete mina yo)_

_(I bet you've realized it now. Just open your eyes.)_

Teman-teman Cheshire akhirnya sadar. Mereka seperti baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Eida memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Bukalah matamu." kata Cheshire pasrah.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" seru Gilbert sembari menahan Echo yang sedari tadi ribut.

"Tapi Alice… belum kembali!" seru Cheshire.

"Kita pasti bertemu denganya diluar! Paling-paling dia sedang makan daging sekarang!" bentak Oz.

Mereka pun berlari keluar. Gilbert menggendong Echo yang masih meributkan Vincent. Namun tiba-tiba Cheshire berhenti.

"Gilbert! Pinjam korek api!" serunya.

"Untuk apa? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk…" belum selesai Gil bicara, Cheshire sudah mengorek kantongnya dan mengambil korek api.

.

.

Dengan satu sulutan, Cheshire membakar tenda itu bersama isinya.

_Hora kimi no kakkou wa (Hora kimi no kakkou wa)_

_Look there, at what you've become (Look there, at what you've become)_

Tenda sirkus itu hangus terbakar. Cheshire, Oz, dan yang lain hanya memandangi sisa-sisa kebakaran itu. Echo hanya terduduk sambil menangisi kematian Vincent. Mereka pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan puing-puing tenda. Hanya saja, langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka mendengar sebuah suara.

"HEII! TUNGGU!" seru suara itu dari kejauhan.

Saat Cheshire berbalik, ia mendapati sosok Alice yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"ALICE!" seru Cheshire senang.

Cheshire berlari menghampiri Alice. Namun langkahnya terhenti ditengah. Alice yang bingung ikut berhenti. Wajah Cheshire kini pucat. Matanya terbelalak.

"Cheshire?" tegur Alice.

_Hora kimi no kakkou wa_

_Look there, at what you've become_

Alice berhenti tepat di depan cermin retak yang dipakai di pertunjukan tadi. Cheshire terbelalak melihat pantulan dicermin.

_Nakinagara waratteru_

_Hibiwareta kagami no naka_

_Smiling trough the tears_

_There in the cracked mirror_

Yang terpantul bukanlah Alice. Disitu terlihat sesosok wanita berambut putih panjang dan berpakaian serba putih. Mengenakan topeng berekspresi menangis dengan mulut yang tersenyum lebar. Bersimbah darah.

_Kimi no sugata KUREIJII KURAUN_

_Looks like you're the crazy clown_

**:Owari:**

**

* * *

**Ga banyak omong. R & R aja ya? (^^)


End file.
